cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Silva
Henry Silva (1928 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Tall T'' (1957) [Chink]: Shot to death by Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Law and Jake Wade'' (1958) Rennie: Shot in the chest with two arrows during a shoot-out with the Comanche warriors. (Thanks to Brian) *''Green Mansions'' (1959) [Kua-Ko]: Drowned in a pool at the end of a struggle with Anthony Perkins. *''The Reward'' (1965) [Joaquin]: Shot to death, along with Efrem Zimbalist Jr., by Emilio Fernandez. *''Five Savage Men'' (The Animals; Apache Vengeance; The Desperados) (1970) [Chatto]: Shot to death by John Anderson while Michele Carey looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Italian Connection'' (La Mala ordina; Black Kingpin) (1972) [Dave Catania]: Crushed to death when Mario Adorf picks him up with a crane/claw in a junkyard, after Mario first shoots Henry in a shoot-out. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Crimebusters'' (Poliziotti violenti) (1976) [Major Paolo Altieri]: Shot to death by Antonio Sabato. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Free Hand for a Tough Cop'' (Il Trucido e lo sbirro; Tough Cop) (1976) [Brescianelli]: Stabbed in the stomach by Robert Hundar. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Weapons of Death'' (Napoli spara) (1977) [Santoro]: Falls under the wheels of a train after being shot in the shoulder by Leonard Marr. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Thirst'' (1979) [Dr. Gauss]: Electrocuted when he lands on the power lines after falling from the helicopter. *''Alligator'' (1980) [Colonel Brock]: Eaten by the giant alligator. (Thanks to Michael) *''Day of Resurrection (Virus)'' (1980) Garland Dies off-screen of the virus. His corpse is later discovered by Bo Svenson. *''Sharky's Machine'' (1981) [Billy Score]: Shot repeatedly by Burt Reynolds, on top of having been wounded by Brian Keith and Bernie Casey. (Thanks to Robert) *''Escape from the Bronx'' (Fuga dal Bronx; Bronx Warriors 2; Escape 2000) (1983) [Lloyd Wrangler]: Killed in an explosion when Mark Gregory shoots at Henry's car. (Thanks to Andrea and Johan) *''Le Marginal'' (1983) [Sauveur Meccacci]: Shot repeatedly by Jean-Paul Belmondo. (Thanks to Thierry) *''Code of Silence'' (1985) [Luis Comacho]: Shot to death by Chuck Norris as Henry is about to kill Molly Hagan with an axe. (Thanks to Robert) *''Lust in the Dust'' (1985) [Bernardo]: I vaguely remember that he was killed in this movie, but I can't recall the details. *''Allan Quatermaine and the Lost City of Gold'' (1987) [Agon]: Covered in molten gold when it falls on him outside the temple. *''Above the Law'' (Nico) (1988) [Zagon]: Killed by Steven Seagal (though I can't recall the details). (Thanks to Robert) *''Bulletproof'' (1988) [Colonel Adar Kartiff]: Crushed by a tank after being run over by Darlanne Fluegel. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dick Tracy'' (1990) [Influence]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Last Match'' (L'Ultima partita; Opponent) (1990) [Warden Yashin]: Machine-gunned by Oliver Tobias during a raid on the prison. (Thanks to Johan) *''Mad Dog Time'' (Trigger Happy) (1996) [Sleepy Joe Carlisle]: Shot repeatedly by Billy Drago and Juan Fernandez; we only see Billy and Juan firing. (Thanks to John) *''Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'' (1999) [Ray Vargo]: Shot in the chest by Forest Whitaker in Henry's mansion. TV Deaths: *''The Outer Limits: Tourist Attraction'' (1963) [General Juan Mercurio]: Drowned after the creatures' sonic vibrations destroy the dam and flood the village. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Enemies (1965) ''[General Tau] Falls into quicksand after being shot by Richard Basehart, when Henry tries to shoot Richard and David Hedison. Noteworthy Connections: Ex-husband of Ruth Earl Silva, Henry Silva, Henry Silva, Henry Silva, Henry